narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gennai
is a genin from Konohagakure. Personality Gennai was already doubtful that he could pass the Chūnin Exams and become a chūnin but after he saw his teammate Komugi quit the Exams, Gennai became even more doubtful and quit as well. He, like his teammates, is overconfident in his abilities. Appearance Gennai has a short crop of dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a high-collared brown suit with matching pants and a beige sash. He also has a blue-clothed Konohagakure forehead protector which he wore in a traditional method. Abilities In the anime, Gennai was shown to be able to use Fire Release, although he appears to need more time to use it as he was countered before he could perform a technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 404 Part I Chūnin Exams He and the rest of his teammates entered the Chūnin Exams. When Komugi chose not to complete the first phase afraid that they would never get the opportunity to retake the test again as Ibiki Morino told them, the rest of his team was disqualified as well. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years later, Gennai and his team partake in the joint Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Konoha and Sunagakure. For the first phase of the exams, Gennai and his teammates were split into different rooms, with him being placed in room two. After settling in, Shikamaru Nara, the first exam proctor, explained the goal of the written test on a monitor.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 His team ultimately passed the first round since their combined score equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Suna where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would being qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, his team were among the 30 teams to make it to the checkpoint. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 In the desert, Gennai and his team clashed with Team Ajisai. He attempted to use a Fire Release attack, but was interrupted by Ajisai's Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm. Later, the team again found the Ame-kunoichi, battered and one teammate short. While seeing this as easy win for a scroll, Team Guy stepped in to help. While shocked that a fellow Konoha team would stand against them to side with a Ame team, Neji Hyūga insisted that they needed their help and ultimately, there is no alliance in the exams beyond one's own team. This prompted Gennai and his team to retreat now that the numbers were against them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 405 Ultimately, the Chūnin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Gennai was later disappointed to hear from Tsunade he would have to try again next year as his performance didn't prove enough.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * Gennai's name is written with the kanji for and . He shares his name with Hiraga Gennai, a famous Japanese inventor. References de:Gennai es:Gennai it:Gennai pl:Gennai pt-br:Gennai